Full moon
by PrincessLuigi11
Summary: couldn't think of what to call it summery-Jacob is now loosing another frind to Edward and his family. Bella left and took renesmee with her. What will happen? R andR


**Full moon**

A twilight saga

Twilight saga owned by Steph meyer

full moon(not New moon) owned by me(Rockangelz95)

**Hey people! No, I'm not dead. I'm ashamed and mortified to say this.. but *sniff* I forgot I had an account!! *crowd gasps* I know, I'm horrible. But since I have last updated ANYTHING on here, I discovered that THE TWILIGHT SAGA RULES! I 3 Breaking dawn most, and everyone who's anyone ( or anything else) should totally read! And now, since I'm so obsessed, I had to write my own story. So this story takes place after breaking dawn( I'm thinking so. Renesmee IS in this one, and Bella IS a vampire, so...) and Jacob HAS NOT imprinted on Renesmee. Ok? ok. here goes. oh and by the way. I wasn't sure what to call it. I can't think of any moon/sun phases, so went with one that is known by all. If anyone knows one that sounds cool, (not 'harvest moon') let me know. I will consider changing the name. And spelling/grammer might be CRAP, because I like wordpad, not the wordperfect and/or task launcher. they have automatic spell check and capitilization, but those programs annoy me. so once again, here goes. **

**Chapter 1**

**POV Jacob Black**

I darted around the trees at full speed. _Where are we going!?_ I thought angrily.

_you'll see. It will surprise you.I'll just say that *snicker* ..._She..._Asked for you! _Sam thought back._Great _i accidentally thought back. Sam growled at me. suddenly, a large rabbit hopped into my way. unsure of what to do, I swerved out of the way and smashed into Paul by accident. _oops, sorry _I thought apoligetically. too late. Pauls bad temper hit the roof , and I felt his teeth dig into my flesh. I lunged at him, my nails scratching his stomach, drawing blood. But as soon as the blood came, the skin was closing around the cut, so perfectly that their was nearly no evidence I injured him at all.

"Jacob!!" A shrill voice rang out. I tripped over a rock and turned to the voice. A young girl , sixteen i guessed, emerged from the bushes running to me. SAm must have smelled the vampire on her too, and couldn't resist attacking her. She screamed , and I snatched his neck in my teeth and swung him a few feet away.I ran behind a thick bushand phased to normal. I pulled off my (**Oh so sexy) **cut-off at the knee jean shorts. I came into view, patting down my wild(**again, oh so sexy Xp) **hair. It was no use, since it just flung up again.

"Sam! She is not a vampire! she is close friends to Alice!" i yelled. He slowly backed away, snarling. She tried to stand and failed, then looked at me with big eyes, pleading for help.

"Need help much?" I asked. She nodded and I took her hjand, three deep cuts from Sam's claw streaked her chest, and she winced in pain."We should probably.. take you um.. back to..Carlisle." I struggled to say his name without sounding rude. Then, her name popped into my mind. I call her Cece(sounds like see see, or C C), because she hates her real name, wich is Cher( sounds like share). I stared at how she had changed since I'd last seen her. Sicne our last visit, her eyes had brightened,and her blonde hair grew to the middle of her back.

"I feel.. fine! But Alice said that Bella left Edward last week! I was in spain for a while and came back as soon as I heard what happened!" She manageed to choke out through her gasps for air. I picked her up and started walking with her in my arms.

"So, what's all going on? Bella left?" I asked her. She nodded.

"They have not seen her in days." She replied _hmm..That's weird _I thought

"Um.. Jacob...What is Sam doing??" She asked, pointing. He was up in a tree standing up on his hind legs, reaching up with his front paws.

"Dancing, I think..." I answered honestly. He dog-grinned and jumped down off the tree, behind it so we could not see him him. I asssume he was phasing back, since he walked back out as a human form.

"Sorry about scratching your chest." He apoligized plainly. Cece nodded, looking slightly irritated, and we continued walking. Sam and Paul ended up ditching us to go cliff diving, so I had to face the vampire family more brutally, since they will think that _I_ was the one who hurt her. But

"What's..erm..wrong?"silence"is it.. um..Bella?"I asked, trying to be nice. Edward looked upat me like never before. His golden eyes were huge, frightned if you will. He looked over across the room, where I knew Jasper was wasn't sitting anymore...

Edward was now holding Jasper back. He had smelled Cece's blood, and they claimed it was even more tempting than Bella. I looked back to see if I could help Cece, but Alice was already there.

"I have Cece. you go help Edward!" Alice instructed. I would have objected, if it were a differant situation. I hurried to where Edward and Carlisle were struggling and helped hold Jasper back._oh-no _A thought suddenly popped into my mind._Alice isn't very good with blood, either! _ I looked over and saw Alice was having difficulty not freaking out. Carlisle and I lokked at each other.

"Alice" Was all I had to say, and Carlisle was there taking over for her. Cece was pretty much crying now, but I don't blame her. first, a wolf attacks her, then she gets nearly attacked by an out-of-control started to calm down after Carlisle took Cece into his home office. While waiting for her, and making sure Jasper wasn't going to break the door down to get at Cece, I sat down on their couch. There was a very awkward pause.

"What happened about Bella, and hey..wait a second...No one rushed to the door to greet me and get a piggy back from me. Where is Renesmee!?!?" I was an octave lower than yelling.

"When Bella first left, she did not take renesmee with her. but..she was just back here about twenty minutes before you came, Jacob, and-" I cut Edward off.

"What?! she was here? When?!"

"I just told you, Jacob. twenty minutes before you came. But she took Renesmee with her this time." Once he said that, I ran out the door and phased. Maybe if I tried, I could catch up to her and beg her to stay.

"Jacob, wait!" I heard Edward yell "You will not be able to find her now. She went to Aro and the rest of the Volturi. She wants to work for him, and she is forcing Renesmee to do the same." I swear his face went paler than usual.

_I can't believe she would do this._ I thought. Edward heard that and nodded. I phased back and pulled on my shorts in the brush, for a little privacy. I walked back out with my jean shorts on and Edward ushered me inside his house. Rosalie growled at . she's back to normal. Edward heard again and was clearly holding back a laugh. Suddenly, Carlisle came out of his office, wide-eyed and panicky.

"Cher has to deep of cuts and has lost to much blood...I can't do anything to help her now... unless somebody.."His voice trailed off but I knew exactly what he meant.

"NO. no, Cher is not becoming one of you _blood-suckers_! There HAS to be someting that can save her!" I was yelling now.

"Jacob, please... This is hard for all of us."Esme tried to sooth me. I was confused. what did she mean?"For you, losing another friend this way. Well, maybe not losing her, but, having her changed. for us, we have to go through with creating another vampire. We don't know if she can hande this." oh...

"Who is going to.. you know...change her?" Emmett asked. Jasper stared down at his hands.

"Who _will_?" Alice replied. she clearly didn't want to do it. Edward stood up.

"I will." Edward and Carlisle entered the medical room, closing the door behind them.

A small tear made it's way down my cheek and fell onto my chest.

**AAHHH!!! I did it!! this is a treat for you all for christmas eve, by wich I am excited for! Please! review!! Yes, I know, Im a sucker for romance :P anyone who reviews gets an imaginary cookie!!oooo aahhh ohh LOL**


End file.
